


Poems/song lyrics

by Frare_Grace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frare_Grace/pseuds/Frare_Grace
Summary: these are poems or lyrics that I wrote





	1. poem 1: My Truths

My Truths

love, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time.

Control, something I have never had.

Friends, the people I would die for without regret.

Trust, the one thing about me that is broken and trying to repair.

life, an endless loop of birth and death.

My memories, a mess in my head that I can't organize.

Dream, something that I can't seem to find.

Myself, the one thing I can't seem to love.

This is how I've always felt and I can't change it even if I've wanted to.


	2. poem 2: The Maze in my Head

The Maze in my Head

There's a maze in my head,

With twists and turns everywhere.

If I don't watch myself, I'll end up lost.

Lost in my own mind with endless time to think.

But there is a faint light,

a light that guides me.

It makes me feel comfort.

It helps me relax.

But, there's still a maze in my head,

that I can't escape.

Maybe one day I will,

but that day is not today.


	3. poem 3: A Fleeting Memory

A Fleeting Memory

There's a ghost in my room.

It looks familiar .

It's trying to tell me something but no noise is heard.

It starts to flicker. 

I feel conflicted emotions.

I try to hug her.

But she fades.

Now I'm lost.

I'm searching for meaning.

I'm searching a reason to live,

a reason not to die.

After I lost it all.


	4. poem 4: The Meaning to Life

The Meaning to Life

What is the meaning of life?

Is it to die?

Is it to defy god and get eternal life?

Is it to search for all knowledge?

Is it to be remembered? 

Is it to reproduce?

Or is it to change the world?

I think it's to have the feeling of fulfillment and die with no regrets.


	5. poem 5: The Kid Who Met a Deity

The Kid Who Met a Deity

I had this dream, 

there was God,

Satan,

and Lucifer.

Lucifer seemed scared.

God said that, "Heaven doesn't want me."

While Satan said that, "Hell isn't ready for me."

Then I woke up,

Wondering about that strange dream.

Except it felt so real, and I also remember it like I was there.

Oh well. That means that I won't die for a while longer.

But, now I am wondering, can I take over Hell, and maybe Heaven.

'Stop getting ahead of yourself kid, Just live your life. I'll be here every step of the way with you' a strange voice sounded in my head.


	6. poem 6: Lost

Lost

I'm lost.

Searching for something I don't know.

Searching for someone I've never met.

I have found a feeling that lead to more searching.

Searching for something that did not exist.

Searching for a place to put all my hopes and dreams.

But most all to learn how to love myself.

So I can love others.

So I can find comfort.

So I can comfort others.

And, so I can help others who are lost.


	7. poem 7: Destiny

Destiny

Is there a set outcome for everyone?

A destiny for everyone?

or is it an influence?

Something that can be overcome?

Is destiny fake?

Is destiny real?

Is there a way to change it?

Is there a way to defy the heavens?

If there is, I want to know how.

I don't want to be controlled.

I don't want my life to be controlled.

I want to be in control of my life,

and choose my own destiny.


	8. poem 8: Hard Times

Hard Times

There are times when you will feel lost,

unable to find your way home.

And there are times when you will feel like something is missing,

but you don't know what.

There will be times when you question yourself,

not knowing who you really are.

There are also times when you don't have a plan and everything is a mystery,

in those times you just need to clear your mind and do other things until you get some inspiration.

But, some of the hardest times are when you lose something important to you,

and you know you can't get it back.


	9. poem 9: Demons

Demons

We all have inner demons.

Some will show when you feel intense emotions.

Others is hidden in our mind, 

they affect our thoughts

and can lead to depression along with all sorts of other mental demons.

A demon can affect someone's personality, drive, or even goal.

And, while I have plenty of demons myself I have an angel that keeps my demons suppressed.

It is sometimes weak and my demons would affect me more.

But, I have been learning how to control my demons and use them for motivation.


	10. song 1: Hello

Hello

'Hello, Hello.

It is I, the depressed therapist.

So you need some therapy?

First lets talk about your budget.

Ahh, so you're poor?

Then you won't be charged.

Now lets talk about your goals in life.

Hmm?

Mhm.

I see.

Now lets hear your life story.

Sooo? 

You've been depressed since 1st grade?

You were bullied, picked on and completely alone.

And yet you never brought this up to your parents?

Hmm?

Now I get it.

You were afraid you were going to stress them out,

not wanting them to be worried because they both worked and were barely able to pay bills?

Yet, they still managed to give you a good life

And they payed for your schooling.

This continued until middle school when you finally got someone you could trust.

You trusted them with everything,

Your hopes,

Your dreams,

Your secrets,

And, your insecurities.

But they got scared off.

They avoided you.

Until they posted an article about everything you told them. 

Your bullying intensified, your trust shattered into a million pieces.

But that wasn't the worst part,

Your teachers found out.

They told your parents.

You begged your parents not to worry about you.

You begged them not to pay for your therapy.

Then was high school.

You transferred to a new school district.

You found some friends.

You were learning to trust again.

Then you met someone.

Someone who was special.

Someone you loved.

You got with them.

You dated for a couple years.

Then you found out they were cheating on you the whole time.

Then your friends left you because they told them a lie that made them despise you.

After that you had suicidal thoughts.

"Why should you stay alive in a world that makes you live in hell?

Why should I even look forward to the future?

Why should I hope that I will find someone to trust, someone to love?"

Now you are here seeing me for therapy.'

**A/N I thought I might as well write a song (at least the lyrics) if anyone want to write the music for this feel free to just know that I made this with an upbeat mood in mind even though it is about depression. thank for reading this. just remember that the lyrics to a song is like a longer than normal poem.**


	11. Poem 10: Miserable

Miserable

I have never found anything close to true love,

only heartbreak and misery.

I have only found someone to completely trust,

after my trust was shattered into millions of pieces.

Before,

I had hope.

Now,

all I have is misery.

Life keeps getting harder,

it keeps getting more painful.

Finally,

I'm at my breaking point.

A point where my response to 'How are you?' is,

'Miserable at best.'


End file.
